


It's All Your Fault

by black_f73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	It's All Your Fault

你是怎样变成一个中年人的。

你是一个叛逆的青年，谁都曾经是叛逆的青年，背着足球奔跑在通向公立学校的路上，那条路总是潮湿的，泛着青草和泥土的气息，到现在的什么时候你甚至还能闻到那种气息，学校里那个发育超前却愚蠢的大个子——你已经忘记他叫什么了——把你的脸按在上面时的气息，而你把他按进去的次数更多，甚至有几次你直接让他尝到了那种味道。

你的脸上贴着胶布，手指的关节处泛着深褐色的擦伤，口腔的内壁总是舔得到血腥的锈气，仿佛它天生尝起来就是这样。你感觉到奔跑时足球在网兜里碰触着你膝弯处柔软的弧度。

你想当个警探，一开始你想当个足球明星，你不知道这其中有什么差别，你只是想要永远的奔跑，像草原上的肉食动物，一直奔跑，永远都不会老去。

你喜欢肉体撞击的声音，拳头击中敌人的下巴，或者击碎鼻梁时的声音，进入漂亮姑娘，或者漂亮男孩的声音，鲜活的温度，还有酒精在胃底发酵的声音，你有很长时间都是伴随着这样的声音入睡，或者彻夜的狂欢。

他们说你是迷惘的，不知方向。

你知道肋骨断裂的声音，像是那个流传最为长久的故事，你曾对那些狗屎嗤之以鼻，可你那天听到了肋骨断裂的声音。褐色头发的姑娘，有着兔子一样的眼睛和鼻尖上细小的雀斑，还有泛着青草的气息，你不记得那天你把多少人按进了泥土里，也不记得在医院醒来时医生说了什么，你甚至察觉不到纱布下伤口的存在，你只记得那个关于肋骨的故事，你在阳光下数着那些雀斑，你看见一颗细小而柔软的心脏，在鼻翼的右侧，你触碰了那颗心脏，你亲吻了那颗心脏。

你不能当一个足球明星了，但你不在乎，你看到了明亮的东西，那些原本就流淌在你血液里的东西，你忽然看清了这些东西，你知道了成为一个警探的意义，这甚至更好，你仍然可以奔跑，你可以把那些坏家伙揍进泥土里。

你们在租来的小屋里度过了很多的日夜，你甚至分不清什么时候是日，什么时候是夜，只是一些让你们在一起傻笑的事，还有疯狂的事，和朋友一起，或许并不能称之为朋友，他们都长着一样的脸孔，做同样的事，谁的名字也想不起来，而有些，你知道你此生都忘不了。

你有了一份正当的职业，甚至是光鲜的，但有时候简单，有时候又复杂的难以理解，但和想象的不一样，完全不一样。

你的拳头像是挥打在空气中，却更加的疼痛。

你不穿警服的时间要比穿着的时间多得多，你们不在一起的时间比在一起的时间多的多，你身上的伤口比你们未曾相识的时候多的多，你以为的明亮其实比黑暗要更加模糊的多的多。

你觉得你的拳头要比自己以为的无力的多得多。

之后你们吵架，哭泣，分手，然后复合，反反复复，你仰躺在地板上，烟灰落在你脸颊的青紫上，你疼的蜷缩起来，你每次都觉得有什么改变了，在胃底无声的发酵，但你抓不住它，它们像泡沫一样，然后在某天早上醒来时轰鸣的压碎你的脑袋。

然后你们结婚了。

你答应她不再去做那些危险的工作，不再突然消失几个星期，然后带着一身的伤痛回来，不再让她在夜晚中惊醒，怀疑你在她不知道的什么地方静悄悄的死去，怀疑每次未知的敲门声都带来你的死讯，这一切都结束了，你屈服了，然后你升职了，你有了一张办公桌，还有一间安放它的窄小的办公室，你得到了一张崭新的椅子，你坐下来，听到新椅子除气的声音，就像什么东西破了一个洞，然后那些力量急不可待的把支撑着它的东西挤了出去。

你们开始计划未来，你觉得至少你给了她一些让她快乐的东西，那些东西让你每天早上起床，那些东西让你蜷缩在一个人们带着厌恶施舍出来的地方，一根接一根的抽烟。

你循规蹈矩，你遵守规则，你虚与委蛇那些了无生趣的人，你不再是那个奔跑着的叛逆青年，你拖着步子在一条固定的线路上来来回回，接下来要生一个孩子，接下来要搬进一个孩子能出生的大房子。

你们不再一起咯咯傻笑，不再做那些会让你们傻笑的事，你们甚至不交谈，你们像所有夫妻一样，沉默又疲倦。

你已经很久没有去触碰那颗细小的心脏，你甚至想不起来它曾经所在的位置。

你们不会有孩子了，而这一切都是你的错。

然后你遇见那个黑发的青年，不是那种意义上的遇见，你在他身上看到太多自己曾经的东西，不，你们没有丝毫相似之处，你从来不会饿的只剩下皮包骨头，脸色灰败，躺在一堆香烟和稀释海洛因的地板上。

你只是看到了同样的愚蠢和同样的不知方向，那些曾经出现在过去的你脸上的东西，那么鲜明又那么年轻，你开始不赞同这些东西，却又因为失去他们而感到疲惫不堪。

你以为他死了，但是没有。

你想把他从呕吐物里清理出来，他睁开眼看你，已经有些僵硬的脸颊在地板上移动着，从喉咙里低声的发出断断续续的音节，像是跳出鱼缸砸在地面上的金鱼，困难的开合着干裂的嘴唇，你甚至觉得有些好笑，然后你听见他从衣领的褶皱开始复述你的半生，他用漠不关心的方式说，你变成了个中年人。

好像相熟多年的方式，你笑起来，觉得你迟早会狠狠的揍上这张脸，然后你揍了他，当然是在他恢复健康之后…好吧，或许只能称之为脱离濒危状态，毕竟他剩下最后一口气的时候都在喋喋不休那些伤人的句子，更不要说有足够的气的时候。你想念拳头砸在颧骨上的触感。

圣诞节之后你离婚了，在那之前的很久之前你就知道这件事，你只是像所有疲惫的丈夫和无用的中年人一样坐在床边，把脸埋在手心里，用逃避来解决所有的问题，这看起来荒谬的可笑，却又现实的无法反驳。

你搬出了你们的家，又回到那个租来的小屋子里，也许不是原来那个，但这种廉价的租房看起来都差不多，你躺在地板上，想像年轻的自己那样哭泣，但你甚至找不到一包像样的烟。

你想起阳光下她鼻尖上的细小雀斑，肋骨上那份迟来的疼痛让你喘不过气来，你在嘴里尝到了血腥的味道，你被打败了，你躺在泥土里，再也没有力气站起来，而那颗心脏事到如今也不过是一些破碎的痕迹而已。

可你仍然觉得这一切都是你的错。

 

Greg Lestrade在凌晨的头痛里清醒过来，用了很久的时间才认清楚自己没有醉死在街头，没有冰冷潮湿的地面，也没有光污染，只有微曦的晨光从窗帘的缝隙里无声的流淌进来，还有身下对皮肤友好的过了头的床品，这不是他租来的小公寓。

有那么一刻他想就这样闭上眼睛继续沉迷下去。轰鸣声仍然像是深海一样挤压着他的脑子，他的喉咙干哑，几乎连呼吸都没有足够的力气，下肋疼的发紧，这多半是因为酒精和发自肺腑的呕吐造成的，真正意义上的，发自肺腑。他不记得自己喝了多少而整个晚上都发生了什么，他只记得自己气急败坏的一杯接着着一杯把从名字就开始廉价的液体灌进嘴里，带着对自己深深的恨意和厌恶，这行为与其说是想尝试回到过去，不如说更像是一个真正不堪重负的中年人徒劳的放纵——第二天仍然要从床上爬起来，在那条固定的线路上拖着步子来来回回日复一日，承担责任，或者就是已经无力改变。

徒劳，而且可悲，再加上陌生人的床。这件事不再像年轻时听起来的那样荒唐到甚至有些性感，这只是纯粹的悲惨而已，而他意识到比起友好的床品他几乎更加沉迷于身上的重量和皮肤传递过来的温度，他的床伴即使在沉睡的时候也看起来如此的平稳而坚定，带着仿佛固有的，高高在上的冰冷，好像在这个世界上没有任何事能够动摇到他。这甚至有一些像是被称之为安宁的东西，又有些让他感到难过。

然后他想起来他是谁了。

这一切突然就回到过去，无数次经历的某个场景，他用尽毕生的小心翼翼，从床上滑下来，甚至只敢捡起散落的衣服就这样裸身挤出门外，在逃跑中将它们胡乱的穿上身，他们被照顾的很好，Lestrade还有他的衣服，他闻到青草和泥土的味道，在夜晚的空气里散发出混淆不清的气息，他的肋骨疼的像裂开一样，而他在奔跑。

那是大英政府，那是Sherlock的哥哥，那是Mycroft Holmes。

-END-


End file.
